


Haze

by Hero_Thief



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Boypussy, Breeding Bench, Breeding Kink, Bukkake, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Enthusiastic Consent, Gangbang, Illustrations, Intersex Omegas, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Public Sex, Small Penis, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero_Thief/pseuds/Hero_Thief
Summary: Obi-Wan has been enjoying spending his heats with just Cody until he gets hit with a particularly potent one that can’t be satisfied with just one alpha. The 212th are more than eager to help out.SubObi Week #3Day 2 PublicDay 5 Omegaverse
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Clone Trooper Character(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 303
Collections: SubObi Weeks





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Trickytricky for the clone OC's Chimes and Ticker, they're mine now, I'll take good care of them <3  
> Shout out to Millberry_5 for betaing this shit!!

Obi-Wan wakes up drenched in sweat, his mind foggy. He’s wet and lying in a puddle of his own slick. He needs… he needs _Cody_. Cody has helped him before, and a small part of Obi-Wan acknowledges that his heat had never been this bad before, but all he can think of was finding Cody, _his_ Cody, and riding his cock. He stumbles out of his room desperately looking for his - _his mate_. He keeps a hand on the walls to help stay upright as he unsteadily makes his way down the hall. And then he smells his mate? Only not.

“Ah, General!” That wasn’t Cody that was… Chimes?

“Where’s Cody?” Obi-Wan asks.

“Is he in _heat_?” Someone else asks, they sound concerned.

“ _Shhhhh!_ ” Another person whispers harshly.

“Uh, Cody should be in his quarters? I’ll comm him for you,” Chimes says and puts a hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder. Obi-Wan takes this as an invitation to latch onto the alpha. Oh, he smells so good, and Obi-Wan buries his face in his neck. Chimes lets out a startled “Eeep!” and flails about.

Chime’s uniform is soft and Obi-Wan clings to him. Somebody presses up behind him, puts their hands on his hips. It’s not Cody? But it smells like his mate, his alpha. Obi-Wan relaxes into his mates. Why does he have so many? Wasn’t it just Cody? There’s a face pressing into the back of his head, breathing in deep.

“Gods, can you smell him?” A deep voice behind him rumbles.

“Of course I can, Ticker!” Chimes says.

“Somebody com the commander!”

“He’s gonna _kill_ us-”

“It’s _fine_ , he came to us, didn’t he?” Ticker says moving a hand down between Obi-Wan’s legs. “ _Fuuuck_ , he’s _soaked_ through with slick.”

“He’s asking for the commander!” Chimes insists.

“ _Please!_ ” Obi-Wan cries out, pushing himself down onto Ticker’s hand. “I’m so empty!”

“Oh, don’t worry, general, I can help with that.” Ticker says and presses a finger against the pucker of his asshole through his leggings. Obi-Wan moans into Chimes’s neck.

“Dont-”

“Why should the commander get all the fun? _We’re_ all in rut too!”

He can hear the other clones talking. Arguing? It doesn't matter because Ticker is pressing his gloved finger deeper and Obi-Wan is rocking back against it. He can feel the fabric of his leggings pressing against his inner walls and he’s distantly grateful he’s not wearing underwear.

“Please, _please_ -” Obi-Wan begs, wanting more, bigger, deeper inside him to fill him up.

“You know, I figured you were a real slut, General, but you really are something else,” Ticker says, mouth brushing up against his ear.

Obi-Wan moans into Chimes neck and mouths at it, desperate for _more_.

“You shouldn’t _say_ -” Chimes begins but Obi-Wan doesn't hear the rest as other hands begin to touch him.

They’re hesitant at first, not nearly as bold as Ticker, but Obi-Wan begins chanting “please, please, please-” and they grow more confident. A hand fists in his hair and turns his head to the side and someone is kissing him. He opens his mouth slackly and lets himself be plundered and explored. Hands move and pull his under robe off his shoulders then reach in to caress his chest. Someone rolls one of his nipples and he gasps into the mouth claiming his.

“Shit, he’s so hot.”

“I can’t believe he’s letting us-”

“ _Little gods_ , you guys, back off!”

“Nuh-uh, he wants this.”

Ticker pulls his leggings down and brings his hand back between Obi-Wan’s legs. “Let’s see if- _oh_ , you do have two holes.” His hand brushes past his asshole and finds his cunt and two of his fingers delve in immediately. Slick gushes out and Obi-Wan trembles, unable to do much more than wantonly moan. Ticker’s other hand leaves his hip and reaches around in front to cup his dick. “ _Hah_! I heard that Omegas had tiny cocks, but I didn’t think they came so small. What is even the point of this? It’s so useless, it’s not even hard.”

Obi-Wan feels a spike of arousal pulse through him, Ticker’s words lighting a fire in his blood. His hand is still fondling Obi-Wan’s soft prick, tugging painfully occasionally. “It’s smaller than a cadet’s cock.” He laughs.

Ticker slips his thumb up into Obi-Wan’s asshole and he yelps into the mouth still kissing him. The clone laughs softly against his mouth. “Easy Omega,” he croons and Obi-Wan is back to melting.

“His asshole is drooling slick as much as his cunt is,” Ticker says, fucking his fingers into him roughly. 

“You guys have to _stop!_ The Commander’s gonna have us **_decommissioned_** _!_ ” Chimes calls out.

“Oh come off it,” Someone else says.

The clone kissing him, Smirk, breaks off and asks him seriously, “Do you want us to stop General?”

“N-no,” Obi-Wan pants.

“Tell him,” He says and looks pointedly at Chimes.

Obi-Wan turns to Chimes. “I want you to- ah!- to fuck me, Alpha.”

“O-oh,” Chimes breathes.

Smirk brings his hand up into Obi-Wan’s hair, gripping it and guiding his head closer to Chimes. Chimes leans forward and hesitantly meets him for a kiss. “There we go,” Smirk praises. He takes one of Obi-Wan’s hands and guides it down to- oh, Obi-Wan wraps his hand around Smirk’s dick.

“Ah fuck.” he hears to his other side and his other hand is captured and swiftly brought down to another cock.

“I can’t wait to fuck you full of pups, our little broodmare, just for us,” Ticker says and Obi-Wan can feel the alpha’s cock press up against his ass as Ticker pulls his asscheeks apart to grind himself there. “You want to serve your men, don’t you General?”

Obi-Wan whines and pushes his ass back against Ticker, trying to get the alpha to fuck him already.

“Such a greedy whore, so eager for my knot. Don’t worry, Omega, I just have to decide which hole to fuck you in first,” Ticker says and slaps a hand against Obi-Wan’s ass.

“ _You aren’t fucking him at all._ ” A voice calls out.

Everyone freezes and Obi-Wan whimpers at the harsh command. It’s _Cody_. The clones back off from Obi-Wan as Cody stalks menacingly toward them, leaping out of his way. Obi-Wan is left clinging to Chimes who must be too scared to run, while Ticker refuses to move.

“He came to _us_ -” Ticker begins, grabbing Obi-Wan’s hips possessively, but Cody just grabs him by the back of his neck and yanks him away. Cody growls low and menacingly and Chimes is gone in an instant. Obi-Wan wobbles without the support, feeling very alone and _empty_. But Cody doesn’t leave him hanging for long. He grabs Obi-Wan by the scruff of his neck and turns him to face the alpha.

“ _Alpha-_ ” Obi-Wan pleads.

“You’re **_mine_** **.** ” Cody growls.

“Yes, Alpha!” Obi-Wan agrees eagerly. Force, please, someone fuck him already.

“You want to be bred, Omega? You want _my_ knot?”

“Yes, please, more than anything,” Obi-Wan begs.

Cody seems to consider him for a moment and then takes pity on him. He brings out the omega collar Obi-Wan has worn during his other heats with Cody. Obi-Wan’s breath hitches and his knees wobble at the sight. Cody wraps the wide leather collar around his neck, covering up his mating gland fully. Obi-Wan’s eyes flicker and he tilts his head as submissively as he can. He can hear whispers and gasps from the other clones around them.

“On your knees, Omega.” Cody says and releases Obi-Wan from his hold. Obi-Wan obediently drops to his knees in front of his alpha. “Face on the floor.” Obi-Wan presses his face to the floor and raises his ass in the air without needing to be told. He’s a good omega. And Cody tells him as much. “Good, good.” Cody purrs as he walks around behind him.

He can feel Cody settle down behind him and then the head of his cock pressing into him. Obi-Wan lets out a loud and whorish moan as the alpha impales him on his large cock. Obi-Wan tries to thrust back against Cody who just fists a hand in his hair and presses his face down into the floor. Cody eases into him so incredibly slowly that it must be a punishment. Obi-Wan whines and squirms for more until Cody is finally sheathed all the way inside. He stays completely still until Obi-Wan cries out, begging, “Alpha, please!”

Cody chuckles and pulls all the way out before thrusting back in. He sets a brutal pace and Obi-Wan is writhing on the floor, panting and begging for more, harder, faster. Cody’s thrusts are powerful and would push Obi-Wan across the floor with the force of them if he wasn’t being securely held. Obi-Wan is filled so fully, he cries out, again and again as Cody continues to pound his ass.

Obi-Wan feels something large slam into him and gasps as Cody’s knot is thrust into him. Cody stills as the knot swells up and locks them together. It almost hurts how huge it is but it feels so good, Obi-Wan clenches around it relishing in the feeling of fullness. Cody cards his fingers through his hair and bends low to whisper into his ear. “You did good, _cyare_.”

Obi-Wan absolutely melts at the praise. He rests there as well as he can while tied to Cody like he is with his ass raised. He turns his head to the side and looks at the other clones around them and.. _Oh_. They all have their cocks out, jerking off to- to them- to _him_. To the sight of him being fucked and oh _Force_. Obi-Wan moans and pushes back against Cody, the hot thrum of arousal pulsing through him.

“Obi-Wan?” Cody asks with concern.

“Oh please, Cody- Alpha! Please, I need- need. Please, please, _please-_!” Obi-Wan begs.

“Shh, shh, Omega,” Cody tries to soothe, but Obi-Wan needs to be fucked again _now_.

Obi-Wan whines, Cody tries to calm him down, petting and shushing him but it is useless. He feels Cody’s knot deflate and then the alpha is pulling out. Obi-Wan lets out a sob. He feels so empty and hollow.

“Please! Please, please Alpha-” It’s all Obi-Wan can say as his begging becomes incoherent.

“Shit,” He hears Cody say.

“Oh no.”

“What’s wrong with him?”

“Call a _medic_!”

The other clones are murmuring, and Obi-Wan wishes one of them would just fuck him already.

“Alright,” Cody says quietly, probably to himself. And then he is lifting Obi-Wan bridal style. “Somethings not right here.”

Obi-Wan thinks, hazily, that that might be true. Usually after he’s knotted they cuddle and talk and don’t go again for maybe an hour or two. But now? Obi-Wan desperately needs another good fucking. He can smell the other alphas, his other mates around him. They’re all in rut, he needs to help them!

“ _Please, please, please-_ ” Obi-Wan continues to chant mindlessly, pressing his face into Cody’s neck.

Obi-Wan loses track of what’s going on. They’re in the medbay and Cody is talking to… a medic? Is that Dealer or Quiet? Obi-Wan is shivering, his whole body quakes with need and then everything grows fainter as he loses himself to the heat completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry to leave it off here (not sorry) but next chapter will be some art I drew, posted on day 5 (Jan. 2nd). And that's all I have made so far but I'd like to write a 3rd chapter that IS the gangbang where everyone gets to use Obi-Wan. And then a 4th chapter that's just the aftermath with Obi-Wan recovering and all the clones being super embarrassed haha. We'll see how long it takes to get around to that...


	2. Pics

Two pics of what happens next to our favorite fucktoy- err, I mean General. He's gotta be totally strapped down for his heat. For his safety of course. Can't have him flailing about... ~~getting away.~~

* * *

“What if we just kept him tied up here? Bred him over and over again, filled him with our pups? I mean, it’s what omegas are _for_.”

  
“Would you like that Omega? **_Answer me_**.”


End file.
